


first date are over rated anyways

by asocial_butterfly



Series: How did we get here? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Hospitalization, Ice Cream Parlors, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocial_butterfly/pseuds/asocial_butterfly
Summary: lance really wanted this date to go well, but first dates are overrated anyway.





	first date are over rated anyways

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday I had a late Halloween bash with some friends, and I went as heather chandler, what were you guys up to over the weekend.

2:30 on a Saturday afternoon, lance skipped happily to his a date 20 minutes early how could he possibly wait any longer. the sun shone down that day, hot and sweltering, sia's broken glass playing over on a loop through his bright blue earbuds, he paused outside a barbers shop surveying his look today, was it to plain? to overdressed? he really was trying his hardest to make a good impression on Keith, what with their first interaction being so unorthodox.

he continued on his mary way finally reaching little ice cream parlor, the bell chimed as he walked through the do, the taste of summer practically in the air, the spotless checkered floor screamed retro, hopefully Keith would like it, he had never been to the golden spoon ice cream parlor he sounded excited on the phone when they made plans hopefully it wouldn't disappoint.

lance to a seat farther into the shop awaiting a certain dark-haired boy, and like the universe answered his prayers the bell chimed once more and in walked Keith embracing the summer in his blue fades jeans rolled up at the ankles and a white t-shirt he looked more pastel than Lance had ever seen him, it was cute.

''Hey, lance , hope I didn't keep you waiting'' his smile was almost as bright as the sun and caught lance of guard, he was so used to broody Keith or stone-faced Keith this was a new side that really liked. ''no not at all, uhm how bout I go order for us, do you want a waffle or something with your ice cream'' he asked.

''uh yeah, waffle with strawberry sauce please'' ''coming right up'' lance made his way up to the counter were an elderly man stood, he smiled politely at lance ''what can i get you'' lance took a look at ye variety of flavours, damn maybe he should have asked Keith what he wanted first ''uhm what's the special for today?'' he asked perhaps the special would be nice. ''peanut butter and toffee with chocolate shavings'' hmm that sounds pretty good but I'm not a toffee kind of guy, I guess I can get that for Keith ''ill have a vanilla cone, the ice cream special, one large waffle with strawberry sauce and white chocolate crape'' he pulled out his card and paid picking up his pink number card strutting back towards Keith.

''So, I take it you had tennis practice this morning'' lance asked Keith looked up ''yup at around 8, how'd you know he asked genuinely interested ''should I be worried that you know my schedule'' Keith joked ''oh no need to worry, I have a friend who also plays tennis she says you go to the same place as her, maybe you know her Katie? or pidge.'' Keiths face contorted into recognition, ''ahh pidge yeah I've seen a few of her games, shes really good'' the conversation passed back and forth about Keith's hobbies, lances interests.

''ding ding' number 7'' lance quickly got up to retrieve their order, whipping his slightly sweaty hands onto his jeans, he hadn't even realised he was so nervous.

''thank you'' he said gripping the tray with a vice grip, depositing the tray onto him and Keiths table, taking his seat. ''oh that looks really nice, thanks, lance'' lance heart skipped multiple beats if buying Keith ie cream makes him smile that much then he'ed buy the whole damn parlor.

''no problem, where were we'' ''ah yes your strang infatuation with crop tops'' Keith teased ''hey it's not strange I just like the way crop tops look on people, they make anyone look good'' lance concluded, a small but noticeable smirked danced across keith's lips, as he quirked his brow' 'is that so, so you wouldn't mind seeing Mr Rosco in a crop top'' lances eyes almost popped out of his head ''ok Keith that's too far, have you seen that man'' Mr Rosco, lances English teacher in sophomore year, he was quite hefty in size and extremely hairy, lets not mention the fact that he was recently charged with having indecent pictures of minors. 

the two snickered ''honestly I knew there was something fishy about that guy, just never thought it would be so bad'' Keith started as he ate his waffle ''no shit man he had that a weird way of talking to his students'' lance continued, shuddering at the thought ''with you had him as a teacher? he filled in for a few of my lessons but I never had him as a full-time teacher'' ''yup he was my sophomore English teacher, he had a nickname for all of his students, mine was jolly blue giant'' ''that's so dumb, I thought something like Lancey or something like that'' Keith said, the two laughed and poked fun at each others child nickname the earlier subject being forgotten.

keith decided to star on his ice cream to avoid it melting completely, Lance had already devoured his as it was a cone, Keith took big mouth full mouth full of his ice cream to stop the melting, it was really nice, the dark chocolate shavings and toffy merged so well with each other, there was something else there to ''what flavour is this, its really good'' and it was but it made him feel off, he started taking deeper breaths once he was almost done with his bowl, so he paused ''its toffy and peanut butter with chocolate''.

keith had never felt his heart drop so fast, now the shortness of breath made sense and was only getting worse, lance even noticed, ''Keith are you ok?'' ''I'm actually really allergic to peanut,'' Keith's voice came out hoarse and he coughed a few times, he picked up his satchel in a hurry pulling out an epinephrine injection and lance called 911 whilst Keith administered the injection.  
~  
~  
~  
there he was in a hospital yet again but this time for Keith, speaking of which, the dark-haired boy was laying down, he could breathe a little better, and his sweats had stopped and his tongue was slightly swollen. ''I know I've said this like a hundred times, but I am so sorry Keith'' ''its fine, you didn't know, I should have said so before you ordered'' his words were slurred due to the swelling. ''gosh i completely ruined today, who gets their date admitted to a hospital on the first date'' Lance sighed.

keith smiled as much as he could, ''is fine lance really, first dates are overrated anyways'' Keith laughed ''ide much rather spend time in a hospital with you at 6 in the evening ' his smile was contagious and lance couldn't help but join him, grinning from ear to ear ''how bout next time we go to a water park instead'' Keith suggested, which caused Lance to bush an dod shyly ''ide like that''

the two spent that evening at the hospital before kiths mum came from work to pick him up.

perhaps first dates were a bit overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I totally headcanon Keith being allergic to nuts, a friend of mine is also allergic to nuts and carries 2 epi-pens on him at all time, I'm not too sure what happens when you have an allergic reaction, these were just things I've seen happen to him, then he had to be sent home. And the teacher was actually a teacher in my school, I've obviously changed his name. hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
